Surgical instruments are used by surgeons, for example, for the preparation, coagulation, thermofusion and/or dissection, in open surgical procedures or in laparoscopic or endoscopic procedures in order to perform the desired operations. Such an instrument has been known from German publication DE 101 56 917 A1, for example. This instrument is intended for endoscopic surgery and comprises a long shaft-like tool part, on the end of which is arranged a scissors or gripping forceps with movable components as the tool. The proximal end of the shaft is held on a housing that terminates on the underside in an immovable grip part. The immovable grip part is associated with a movable grip part. Both grip parts can be held like a scissors and be pivoted relative to each other just like a scissors, thus activating the tool held on the distal end of the shaft.
The instrument is designed for one-handed use, in which case the surgeon turns the instrument in the most diverse directions, as needed. In doing so, it may happen that the surgeon will adopt an unnatural hand position, potentially leading to premature fatigue, loss of fine motor skills or other detrimental effects.